


inn

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Older Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Buck and Eddie have their dream retirement.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	inn

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the 3rd! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Buck would have never thought he could be married for thirty years.

Until he met Eddie.

Buck also would have never imagined spending his retirement running a small coastal inn, until Eddie had shared his wishes for later life.

After that it was all he could think about as he neared retirement age and when he finally reached it, he surprised Eddie with the ownership papers for their own inn.

The place was small, homely and just perfect for them.

They have friends and family staying in the summer months and the place is always full of laughter and love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
